


The Shield To My Sword

by VesuvianPancake



Series: Briartree Academy Romances [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake
Summary: Briartree Academy is nowhere near what you'd call an ordinary high school. Students here are gifted with powers giving them superhuman abilities. There are two students in particular who are freshmen at this high school-- Sage Thomas, a Shadow Offense student, meaning his shadow abilities are mainly based on weapons and attack, and Alec Lovell, a Shadow Defense student, meaning his shadow abilities are mainly based on shielding and defending. Alec and Sage meet at the school orientation and soon partner up together. Other students in the boys' dormitory see their relationship as a bromance, but Sage and Alec know that they're much closer than they're letting on.





	1. Part 1

Even after months of trying to get in, Alec had already tuned out the full drone of the orientation for new students. The principal’s speech for the freshman students seemed to go on forever and ever… what time was it? Alec peered at his watch. It was barely 9 in the morning. He looked back up at the principal, watching him talk but paying zero attention to the words he said. At the moment, it was just words. Words that probably mattered. All the new students looked… well… _new_. They looked nervous.

They were all nervous, with exception for the guy who sat next to him, who's eyes were fixed ahead and listening openly, and who Alec noticed had to work out or something- because you don't get muscles like that just anywhere. At least he assumed the guy’s eyes were open. His goggles hid his eyes with a opaque purple screen that made it hard for him to see his actual eyes. He then focused his attention on the rest of the guy’s features- he had ember skin and it was blotched pale over his arms, neck and face. What was the term for that. . . vitiligo? He didn’t know. It just made him look dumb and red faced next to him. He prayed that the guy wasn’t staring at him through his goggles. He then wondered in his head what the guy’s eye color was. He then finally focused his attention to the guy on stage. The speech must’ve been over because he was turning around and taking a few steps off of the podium. The gym was silent except for the sounds of chairs scooting on the floor and students getting up to leave. The only ones left in their spots were Alec and the boy next to him. The boy glanced down at him and smiled.

“Hi,” he said. “I’m Sage Thomas.” he held his hand out for him to shake it. Alec looked up at him, a little surprised at the sudden introduction. He then took Sage’s hand and shook it. “Alec Lovell.”

Sage smiled and got up. “I’m just going to guess- Are you a shadow user?”

“Yes, I am.” Alec answered, getting up after him and following him out of the gym. “Are you?”

“Yeah. . .” Sage opened the heavy doors and waited for Alec to walk through. “Do you make shields or weapons with your shadows?"  
“Shields.” Alec walked through the doors. “What about you?” 

Following Alec, Sage thought for a moment. “I do a bit of both, but I’m better with weapons. Far-ranged weapons, especially.”

“Like rifles and throwing knives?” Alec asked, struggling to keep up with Sage’s power walking.

“More like grenades and shadow balls, but yeah.” Sage smiled and walked out of the school building and around the campus. Alec lagged behind, but not too far behind. Alec then decided to ask more questions.

“Where are you from?” he asked.

Sage gave a rushed answer. “Nowhere important, I can tell you that much.”

“Hm. . .” Alec sighed. He then realised that they were approaching the boys’ dormitory building. It kind of looked like a mansion. How much was the budget for this campus exactly?

The doors immediately swung open when they approached. Inside it looked like your typical modern mansion. The ceilings were high, there was a giant kitchen in view, there were stairs leading up to more floors with probably more giant kitchens and possibly some bedrooms.

“Classy dorms. . .” Sage chuckled before rushing to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and rummaged around for who knows what? Alec power walked to the kitchen and behind Sage 

“What are you looking for?” he asked.

“Actually, I'm just gauging the size of it. Kind of a weird hobby, but I like to cook. I'm just seeing if there's going to be enough space.”

“How much space do you even _need_?” Alec asked, approaching Sage.

“Not a lot, I just need a countertop, some food, an oven, a stove, and a few cooking utensils, honestly.” Sage closed the refrigerator door with his hip, as he was holding a few green bell peppers, a ripe tomato, and a white onion. “And as I look around, I see all of those things.”

As Sage put the produce on the counter, Alec asked another question. “What are you making?”

“Pizza.” Sage answered, opening the cupboards and taking out some flour, yeast, and sugar.

“Oh. Nice.” Alec sat on the countertop next to Sage as he worked. “Is cooking your favorite hobby?”

“I love cooking,” Sage replied, a small smile growing on his face. “It’s my favorite thing in the world.” he grabbed a cutting board and a knife.

“Aww… how long have you been cooking?” Alec asked.

“Since… well… since I was about 9, my _grand-mère_ started to teach me how to cook, and…” Sage went to the sink and washed his hands. “I’ve been doing it since. Everything with my own recipe.”

“That sounds nice… quick question though. What does ‘ _grand-mère_ ’ mean? Is it French?” Alec asked. Damn, how many questions was he going to ask this evening?

“Yeah, it’s French for ‘grandma’.” Sage replied as he took a green bell pepper and started cutting it into neat, thin slices.

“So… are you from France or is your heritage French or…?” Alec continued to ask questions.

“... no, I just know French.” Sage replied. He felt a little bad for lying to someone he just met. But he continued to prepare the pizza without stopping.

Alec watched as Sage worked. He felt a bit bad for not offering to help, but he felt like Sage wouldn’t need his help. He slid off of the counter and headed off to the common room with the other guys.

* * *

 

About an hour and a half later, the spicy smell of pizza wafted throughout the Boys’ Dormitory. Alec was the first to head to the kitchen and see what was happening in the kitchen. When he peered inside, Sage was fast asleep on the floor by the oven, his goggles, hanging off of his neck. On the stove was a giant pizza already cut into triangle pieces.

“He must’ve worked hard if he’s on the floor sleeping…” Alec mumbled, kneeling down next to the resting Sage. He lightly nudged him. Sage stirred a bit and opened his eyes.

Alec couldn’t believe it. Sage’s eyes were a pearly white color. They contrasted with his skin tone so well it was almost unreal. Honestly, it was painful just thinking about how handsome Sage was before, but now seeing his eyes made Alec want to confess right then and there. But Alec caught himself and said, “You awake?"

Sage nodded as he fixed his goggles over his eyes. “Yeah, I’m awake…”

Eventually, Sage making dinner became ritual at the Boys’ Dorm. One particular evening, though, a few months after the first day, Sage and Alec were sitting in their dorm room. It was silent, except for the ticking clock and the occasional sound of pages flipping from Alec’s book. Then, Alec broke the silence by asking a question.

“Sage, why do you hide your eyes with your goggles?” he asked.

Sage looked at him from his bed and shook his head. “Because… well… it’s complicated.”

“Honey, nothing is too complicated for me.” Alec got up, folding his over-sized sweater sleeves. He sat on the bed and stared at Sage. “I’ll ask you again- why do you hide your eyes with your goggles?”

“Because…” Sage’s voice faded. He took off his goggles, though his eyes were closed. “Because they’re ugly.”

“What- NO THEY’RE NOT!” Alec cried. “Who told you that lie?”

“I did, okay?” Sage buried his head in his hands and sighed. “I just _hate_ my eye color.”

“ _Why_ , though? It’s so pretty.” Alec said.

Sage peeked up at him through his hands. “... it’s what my Mother had always told me…”

Alec frowned and took his hand. Sage's hand was much bigger than his. "Why would she tell you that?"

"Because I have my Dad's eyes. She hated him. Just the mere mentioning of him got her worked up. She wanted to forget him, but just making eye contact with me made her pissed..."

"And you lived with that for how long?" Alec asked.

"Until I was seven. I moved out and lived with my grandmother." Sage opened his eyes and turned to Alec. "So, yeah. That's why- Are you okay?"

Alec blinked and wiped his eyes. He had been crying while listening to Sage's story. "Yeah, I'm alright..."

Sage stared for a moment, then smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Alec smiled back. "Anytime."

Sage gripped Alec's hand and then stood up. "Wanna go to the mall? Maybe get some gelato?"

Alec's smile widened and he nodded. "Of course."

Sage smiled and picked up the bedroom key from the table, then waited for Alec to get off the bed. Alec followed and they left the dorm rooms, not even knowing that they've been holding hands the whole walk there.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Sage think that their crushing-on-one-another is one sided. They both really REALLY like each other. They want to be there for each other. It's no understatement to say that they're in love. They just need to get past their insecurities and confess their love to one another. They just need a little motivation...

"Wow!" Sage cried. "This is the best gelato I've ever had! I should try making this at the dorms for a dessert choice!"

"Don't eat it too fast," Alec warned, scooping a spoonful of his green tea gelato into his mouth. "You'll get a brain freeze."

Sage barely listened, and quickly ate his tiramisu gelato into his mouth. Alec cringed, waiting for Sage to just screech over a brain freeze. Eventually that time came, but Sage kept his mouth shut and buried his head in his hands, mumbling "ow" over and over.

"I warned you," Alec muttered, eating some more of his own gelato.

"S-Sorry for n-n-not listening..." Sage stammered. Alec chuckled and finished his gelato, then took the two empty bowls and threw them in the trash nearby.

"Ready to go back?" Alec asked. "I can make some tea for you to drink to get rid of the brain freeze."

"Pretty sure it'll be gone by then... but yeah, I'm ready to go back now." Sage stood up.

"Regardless, I'll make you some tea." Alec headed to the mall exit. "How does green tea sound?"

"You love green tea, don't you?" Sage teased.

Alec lightly punched him in the arm. "Hush up." He took Sage's hand and lead him out of the mall.

He shouldn't keep quiet about this forever. Alec liked- no. Alec _loved_ Sage. He loved everything about him. He loved his laugh, his smile, his personality... everything. He was a really nice guy, literally perfect for Alec. It was either now or never. He had to confess.

"S-Sage?" he said.

Sage looked down at him, still walking. "yeah?"

"I-I..." Alec stammered, his cheeks flushing red. "I-- uhm... I like you... a-a lot... uhm... I don't mean like... as a friend... I mean like... I--"

"You _like_ me, like me." Sage said. "More than a bromance, but a romance...?"

"Y-Yeah! Exactly! I- D-Do you feel the same way?"

Sage blushed and took off his goggles. "... yes... I-I do... I like-- no. I love you."

Alec stared at him before doing the worst thing possible and took off. Sage gasped and ran after him.

"Alec! Wait!" Sage cried.

Alec slowed down at the curb, right outside the school building. He turned around to face Sage, tears dripping down his face.

“Why are you crying?” Sage asked.

“Just…” Alec wiped his eyes. “Why me? Why love me? I’m not-- I’m not good enough for you!”

Sage stared at him, putting his goggles back on. “That’s not true,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I’m not good enough for _you_! I-I never was! What’s so special about me?”

Alec slowly approached him. “Sage, that-- You’re perfect for me. You’re… _too_ good for me…”

“How?” Sage crossed his arms.

“You have a wonderful personality!” Alec said, taking Sage’s hands in his. “You’re sweet and funny and kind… who can compete to that?”  
“Literally anyone in this school can compete to that.” Sage muttered.

“The point is,” Alec gently gripped his hands. “I love you. Okay?”

Sage took off his goggles and sighed. “I love you, too.”

“Either keep your goggles on or off, honey.” Alec reached up and snatched Sage’s goggles off of his forehead. “Now let’s go before we get in big trouble.”

And with that, Alec and Sage headed off to the boys’ dormitory hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was a training day-- no classes, just practice with your elements against someone else, mainly a teacher. Usually this was a day that Sage would dread, even though he trained and worked out every day which was not much different. That morning, Alec brushed his hair while Sage waited by the door with a dull look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sage?" Alec asked, putting the brush down. "Usually you like working out and stuff."

"When you're working out, you get to choose the pace you do things at," Sage said. "I go slow. This is fast paced, no breaks unless you absolutely need one. I don't have the best endurance."

"How though? You work out!"

"At my own pace. It's easy if I set breaks for myself when I need one, but if I say to a coach "I can't breathe", he'll say "You're fine, you can go on for a bit longer", which I cannot do."

Alec stood there, silent, then said, "Do you have asthma?"

Sage nodded. "It's terrible."

"Oh." Alec looked down at the ground, then looked up. "I mean, we'll be paired up with people, right? Maybe we'll be paired together!"

Sage's face lit up. "You're right!" He reached onto the top of the dresser and grabbed his inhaler, then shoved it in his pocket. "Let's go before we're late!" He ran out the door. 

Alec smiled, grabbed the room key and ran after him.

* * *

"Sage, you can do better than that!" The coach shouted from the bleachers. "C'mon! Hit Alec's shield!"

Sage stood up, panting heavily and dripping with sweat. "Coach, I- I can't do anymore..."

Alec lowered his shield and turned to coach. "Give him a break, Coach."

"Sage's a man, he can handle it!" Coach boomed.

"No, seriously. Sage looks like he's going to pass out." Alec said.

Coach focused his gaze on Sage. His cheeks were flushed and he was struggling to breathe. Coach sighed.

"Alright," he said. "Sage, take a short break."

"Oh, God, thank you." Sage said quickly before heading to the bleachers and sitting down. Alec's shield disintegrated into black mist and he followed Sage and stood in front of him. 

"You okay?" Alec asked.

Sage shook his head and fished in his pocket for his inhaler. He brought the inhaler to his lips and used it twice. Alec sat next to him and patted his back.

"Coach is ruthless," Alec whispered.

"I know," Sage wheezed. He used his inhaler one more time. "I think I pushed myself too hard..."

"What makes you say that?"

"I still can't breathe well and I've used my inhaler three times."

"Ah... wanna head back to the dorms?"

Sage glanced at Coach and said as loud as he could, which was only as loud as a whisper, "Can I go back to the dorms, Coach?"

Coach turned to Sage and nodded.

Sage stood up (with the help of Alec supporting him) and made his way to the gym doors. He pushed them open and made his way down the hall, being lead by Alec while holding his hand.

"You know that shadow users can float, right?" Alec asked.

"I'm not strong enough yet," Sage muttered.

"Nonsense," Alec hovered above the ground. "I'm much weaker than you. If I can do it, so can you."

Sage looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Stop having so much self-doubt," Alec smiled. "Of course you can do it."

Sage smiled and gathered enough strength to hover above the ground a few inches. Alec smiled and pulled him down the hall and to the dorm building like he was a balloon.

* * *

When they made it to the dorm, Sage lied down on the bed and Alec rummaged in the cupboards. 

"What are you looking for," Sage asked groggily.

"A thermometer." Alec answered, then pulled one out from way in the back. "Found one."

"Why?" Sage asked.

"Your face is still a bit flushed. You might be running a fever. You don't know."

"I suppose that's possible..."

Alec sat on the bed next to Sage. "Open your mouth, hold it under your tongue."

Sage opened his mouth and Alec stuck the thermometer under his tongue. He got off of the bed.

"Don't move," he said. "And tell me when it stops. I'm going to get some green tea and some lunch."

Sage nodded and lied there, staring up at the ceiling. Alec grabbed the room key off the dresser and headed out of the dorm. After a few moments, the thermometer had went off, telling Sage that it was done measuring. He pulled it out of his mouth and read the number.

"40°C..." he mumbled. He put the thermometer on the nightstand and buried himself under the covers, sighing. "Alec's always right." he smiled and took off his goggles.

* * *

Alec and gotten back with two cups of green tea and two bowls of mac and cheese. He set them down on the table and glanced at the bed, where Sage had taken a nap. Alec wasn't even gone three minutes and Sage had fallen asleep. And sage usually had trouble sleeping... He approached the sleeping Sage and nudged him awake.

"Sage," he whispered. "Sage, wake up."

He stirred and cracked open one eye. "Hmmm...?"

"I got lunch," Alec said. "Do you have a fever?"

Sage nodded and sat up. "40°C."

"That's not okay."

Sage shrugged and put on his goggles. "How long was I sleeping?"

"About three minutes," Alec answered. "Want your lunch now?"

"What's for lunch?" Sage asked.

"Mac and cheese."

"Yes, please."

Alec smiled and headed to the table. Sage managed to get out of bed and head over to the table, sitting across from him.

"So... what do you want to do later?" Alec asked, taking a small sip of his green tea.

"I was going to try to make some gelato for dessert after dinner," Sage answered, picking at his lunch. "I'll probably make five different flavors."

"Please tell me one of them will be green tea."

Sage smiled. "One of them will be green tea."

"Yes!" Alec spilled his tea on the table. "Oh, shit..."

"I'll wipe it up," Sage stood up and went to the bathroom to get a paper towel, then came back with a handful of them. "Did you burn yourself at all?"

"No, I don't think so," Alec answered. Sage nodded and wiped up the green tea from the table, then balled up the paper towels and tossed them in the trashcan.

"What do you think you want for dinner?" Sage asked.

"I'm... not sure if you've ever heard of this dish but..." Alec put his cup down. "Have you heard of bulgogi beef?"

"It's Korean. I know what it is. Why, you want that?" Sage asked.

"Yes, please." Alec answered.

"Okay, you want it served on rice or noodles?" 

"What kind of rice and what kind of noodles?"

"White rice or rice noodles."

"Rice noodles."

Sage nodded. "I'll remember that."

Alec smiled and began to eat his mac and cheese, and Sage did the same. For the rest of the day, Alec and Sage talked about the endless possibilities they had for the rest of their time there at school- all the trips to downtown and the beach, all of the cute little dinner dates at that fancy Korean restaurant down the corner, everything and anything that would make them both happy. When they were done talking, it was half past 5 p.m. Sage got up and changed clothes while Alec sat on the bed, reading a book. Sage peeked through the bathroom door.

"Psst!" he hissed.

Alec closed the book and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Wanna hear something sweet?" he asked.

Alec blushed. "Sure, alright."

He exited the bathroom, now wearing a comfy sweater and black jeans. He sat next to the bed, leaned close into Alec's ear and whispered, "You're the shield to my sword, and _je t'aime._ "

Alec blushed redder and hid his face in his hands. Sage chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to the kitchen," he said. "Wanna come? Maybe you could help."

Alec pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun." 


End file.
